Never Mess With A Snake
by Dramionefan4life
Summary: Harry plays a prank on Draco. How will Draco react? Will he get back at Harry for it? Established HP/DM and SS/RL. Slash. AU. Slightly OOC Harry.


Written for: **Dumbledore's Army List of Prompts**

Prompt for August 3, 2011: **Retaliation**

Characters: **Draco M. and Harry P.**

**A.N.: I own nothing. JKR owns Harry Potter and his little universe. Special thanks to Ken who betaed this for me.**

Harry was sitting by the Black Lake enjoying one of the few nice days in late September when he saw Draco coming his way. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Draco. The proud Slytherin now had Gryffindor Red hair, a lion's nose, whiskers and a shirt that has "Gryffindor Rules" flashing in red and gold on the front.

Harry knew that he would be in for it for this prank, but he couldn't find himself to care. It was one of the best pranks he's pulled off, especially since there was no way to get rid of the hair and whiskers until the prank ended in a week.

Draco finally reached where Harry was sitting by the lake, looking ready to hex Harry at any moment.

"Potter, what is the meaning of this!"

"Back to calling me Potter are we? I thought we were past using last names for each other _Draco_."

To the outside world, Harry and Draco made a truce at the start of the previous school year. To Harry, Draco and their close friends and family, that was when the two boys _finally_ realized the emotion they felt for each other was not hate. No, what Harry and Draco felt for each other was love. They decided to keep their relationship secret from the general public as most would not approve of their relationship. The war had, at the time, just ended and the Malfoys had only been exposed as spies for a short period of time. The world was not ready for their Savior to be in a relationship with a spy, therefore only those who needed to know knew of the relationship.

"We are past it _Harry_ but that was before you pulled this prank on me! I want you to get rid of it right now!" Draco crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Harry. He knew he could get Harry to reverse the spells, he just knew it.

"I'm sorry Draco but there is no way to reverse it. You will just have to wait until they wear off…in a week."

"A week? You pulled a prank on me that would last a week?"

Draco was outraged to say the least. Not only had his boyfriend, the man he was coming to love, pull a prank on him, but he was stuck like that for an entire week! Well, he would just have to show Harry that not even being his boyfriend would keep him from getting what was coming to him. "Mark my words Potter, this is not over!" He turned and walked back to the castle.

Harry watched Draco walk away and knew whatever his boyfriend came up with, it would be ten times worse than the prank Harry pulled. _I have a really bad feeling about this. Draco will get his revenge, I just hope I'm still standing when he does._

* * *

><p>Draco walked into his godfather's quarters, needing some place to think about how he would get back at Harry for the prank. He knew his godfather would not mind the intrusion as he had told Draco on more than one occasion that he was always welcome.<p>

He started to pace in front of the fireplace, not noticing the two men sitting on the couch in front of said fireplace. He jumped when one of them started laughing. He looked over at them, glaring at them for laughing.

"Find it funny do you? You find it funny that I'm stuck looking like this for an entire bloody week?"

"Draco, calm down," said his godfather. "We are sorry for laughing at you. You must admit though, if it was anyone else, you would be laughing too." He got only a glare in return. "Right, well why don't you tell us what has brought you to pace in front of my fireplace. I assume it has something to do with this prank."

"Of course it has to do with the prank! I have to figure out how to get Harry back for this and I needed a quiet place to do it."

"Harry?" said Remus Lupin-Snape. Remus had married Severus shortly after the war had ended. "Wait…are you telling me that Harry played this prank on you?"

"I was as shocked as you are. I can't believe that my own bloody boyfriend did this to me." Draco went back to his pacing. "I need a way to get back at him for it. I can't just let him get away with pranking me like this."

Severus and Remus looked at each other. They had dated when they were in their sixth and seventh year. It was well known during that time, and presently for that matter, that the Marauders were the biggest pranksters in school. Though Remus did not actively participate in most of the pranks the Marauders played, he did know about most of them before hand. The pranks James and Sirius played on Severus were always the hardest for Remus to stomach.

Remus was torn though. During his school days he was stuck between Severus and the other Marauders. Now, he was stuck between his honorary godson and his husband's godson. He knew for a fact that when you play pranks on your boyfriend the retaliation is always worse than with others. The question he was now stuck with was whether or not he would be a part of planning that retaliation or not.

He made his decision and turned back to Draco. "I'll help you with your prank, as long as you don't tell Harry that I helped in any way."

Draco was stunned. He hadn't expected anyone to help him with his prank. He had only come to his godfather's rooms because it would give him the peace and quiet his needed. He knew of Remus' past and would gladly accept any help the man was willing to give.

"Thank you. I was think I have an idea, but I would need both of your help to make it work. Are you willing to help me Uncle Sev?"

"Am I willing to help you prank a Potter? Need you even ask such a question?" Severus smirked. _This will be fun_.

* * *

><p>The prank took about a week to set up. There was planning to be done and potions to be made. By the time that the prank was ready, Draco was back to his old self.<p>

He was rather happy when he woke up the day of the prank. He couldn't foresee any flaws in the prank itself and was excited to see the look on Harry's face when he realized he had been pranked. Draco got out of bed and got ready for the day, looking forward to breakfast more than ever before.

Draco was almost done with his breakfast when the post arrived. He watched as a small brown owl dropped a small package in front of Harry. _Show time!_

* * *

><p>Harry was just starting to eat his breakfast when the post arrived. He had woken up late that morning and in turn was late getting down to the Great Hall.<p>

He was surprised when a small brown owl landed in front of him. He didn't usually get mail, since the only ones that really wrote him were all here at Hogwarts. He opened the package to find a box of chocolates with a note attached to the top of it. He pulled out the note and read it.

_Harry,_

_I know I haven't talked to you much in the past week and for that I am sorry. I was upset that you would pull such a prank on me after all this time. For that, I decided the best way to get back at you would be to avoid you at all cost. It seems that it was not the best of decisions as I found myself missing you too much. _

_I hope you accept this box of chocolates as my apology for avoiding you this past week. I hope that we can put this behind us. _

_Love,_

_Draco_

_P.S.: Will you meet me in our godfathers' rooms in 10 minutes? I want to spend some time with you. Oh and don't let Ron eat any of these. They are for you and ONLY you._

Harry smiled and looked across the Hall to the Slytherin table. His eyes found Draco's and he nodded, signaling that he would meet Draco in 10 minutes.

He looked down at the chocolate in front of him. Draco knew these were his favorites, he knew almost everything about Harry. Forgetting the rest of his breakfast, Harry ate one of the chocolates in front of him. _Mmm…delicious. _

Deciding to eat the rest on his way to meeting Draco, Harry got up and said bye to his friends. He made his way down to Severus and Remus' chambers, enjoying the delicious chocolates Draco gave him.

When he got to his destination, he walked in and saw Draco sitting on the couch. He walked over to Draco, who he realized was laughing. "What's so funny Draco?"

Not able to speak, Draco conjured a mirror, signaling with his hands for Harry to look into it.

When Harry did, he screamed. His hair was as green as his eyes and had silver tips and his skin looked like snake scales. When he tried to speak it came out as "Draco! What issssssss the meaning of thissssssss?" He then realized that he was hissing and that his tongue was that of a snake. Draco had turned him into a snake.

Draco finally calmed down enough to say, "Maybe this will teach you not to mess with snakes."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Please leave a review. Let me know if you want a sequel; I might just write one if I get enough.<strong>


End file.
